


Miss Me

by HanEunSeom



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad, Too late to be sorry, but huge feels, smol text, song-fics because i like it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanEunSeom/pseuds/HanEunSeom
Summary: Kou just wanted to be loved, but now it's too late.And whose fault is that?"I hope somebody misses me when I’m gone.I know it ain’t right to want someone to cry, I just hope you miss me when I’m gone."Song-fic: Miss Me - FRANK IERO and the PATIENCE | Kou Ichijo x Daisuke Nagase | No lemon





	Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello. 
> 
> This is just some drabble I wrote a few months ago and decided to post here since I don't have any works posted in AO3. I'm not a native speaker of English, so pardon me if there is any kind of huge mistake (I don't think there'll be though).

_ Peep. _

 

_ Damn.  _ His whole body was aching. Maybe he should drink the tea the maid left on the table of his room. It smelled good and she said it would help with his “headache”. Yes, he didn’t tell her his pain wasn’t restricted to his head.

 

With a small sigh, he moved carefully on his bed and reached the cellphone to see who sent him a message. It was probably Daisuke wanting to know why he didn't go to school and he would just say that he had to take care of his sister - which was an obvious lie, but he always believed in it… at least he thought he did. 

 

**Daisuke (3:40 PM)**

_ Y aren't u here?  _

 

Oh, that's right. They had practice today. 

 

**Daisuke (3:42 PM)**

_ I came to the court and Narukami told me you didn't show up _

 

The faintest smile appeared on his face. He was too tired and it was too painful for him to get out of bed, but he couldn't say that. In fact, nobody could know he was barely breathing… he didn't want to worry them. Besides, even though he had been feeling that horrible pain for sometime now, he said to himself that it would be gone soon. It wasn't something serious. 

 

He held that thought until the next week when he fell on the ground screaming in pain in the middle of the practice.

 

Then they found out it was something more than serious.  _ It was terminal. _

 

Kou didn't cry when the doctor gave the news because he was sleeping. He slept for three days in a roll. Even though that didn't feel like sleeping at all. It was like he was stuck in a never-ending nightmare. 

 

There were a lot of balls. And they were always hitting him. He hated it and he wanted to wake up, however, it seemed impossible and he could hear the whispers saying that he would die like that. 

 

Waking up was, at the same time, wonderful and terrifying. 

 

He could see how much his parents were concerned and his sister had tears falling from her brown eyes. Kou was confused, but somehow he knew why everyone were like that. He was already getting ready for it after being hit a hundred times per second in his dreams. 

 

That night was weird. The fog was up and he could sense the commotion on the town. Narukami sent him a message that he would visit him as soon as possible and he thought his friend was always busy.

 

Everyone was busy. Everyone had their own lives. Everyone would carry on without him.

 

Well, of course. Nobody would stop living because of the premature death of an adopted kid from a small town. His family would be sad and some people would probably say “poor boy”, but that would be pretty much it.

 

He knew that.

 

And he felt useless. He apologized to his ‘parents in heaven’ - as he started calling his biological parents - since their wish wouldn’t be fulfilled. He guessed that he couldn’t honor the meaning of his name and he mentally bowed to his deceased parents. 

 

And a tear fell from his eye. And then another one. And one more.

 

It was two a.m. and he couldn’t stop crying. Thank God that room wasn’t being used by anyone else. He would hate to wake up the person.

 

Then again, he was alone. Why was he alone? 

 

_ Peep. _

 

His vision was completely blurred and it was hard for him to get his phone. His arm ached and his back too, but he managed to reach the mobile and opened it blinking when hit by the sudden light. 

 

He sobbed terribly loud when he read the message.

 

**Daisuke (2:22 AM)**

_ It’s 2:22. You remember right? When you told me that same hour and minute meant someone was thinking about you. _

_ I just wanted to warn you about who I’m thinking of. _

_ I mean, you are probably sleeping and all, but I literally just got the news that you woke up. _

_ So… yeah, I’m heading there right now. _

_ I’m leaving now. And I’ll turn off my phone because I don’t want you to call me saying that I don’t need to be there… I mean, if you are awake… and if you aren’t, I’ll just stay there waiting. _

 

Maybe it took around ten minutes. Then he heard the nurse complaining about something and a tall figure barged into his room. 

 

Kou’s eyes met his and his heart raced. Daisuke was all sweaty and it looked like he had ran to the hospital - which was pretty much what he expected. The nurses said something and Kou dismissed them saying that it was okay. 

 

His friend closed the door and turned on the lights. He almost took a step back surprised with Kou’s appearance. Never he had thought to see the cheery blue-haired boy to be that skinny and pale. Damn, that bothered him so much.

 

They stared at each other for some time. 

 

“Hey,” that’s what Daisuke said. Kou didn’t answer and the other felt uncomfortable with the stare he was receiving. “You are…”

 

“Sick?” the husky voice completed and Daisuke nodded. “Yeah, I guess I am."

 

One minute of pure silence.

 

“Is it that bad?” he asked. 

 

“Yes,” Kou lifted his body and his expression showed the pain he was feeling. Quicky, Daisuke ran to him and helped the boy be in a better position. “Pretty bad".

 

“I didn’t know you were sick,” Kou shrugged. “You look like you aren’t minding this at all,” Daisuke said and before his friend could say anything else, he completed “but I know you are torn inside. I can see how swollen your eyes are."

 

That’s the problem about childhood and best friends. Even if you want to hide stuff from them, you simply can’t because they care too much about you and they’ll see right through you. 

 

Kou bit his lower lip and looked at his hands. “You shouldn’t have come… it’s late,” he said.

 

“Yeah, I guess it is…” Daisuke sighed and sat on the bed. “I don’t care though."

 

That was one damn weird mood. But Kou wasn’t lonely anymore.

 

That felt good.

 

“Ok. So here’s the thing,” Daisuke started talking and his voice was trembling. “I’m going to unload everything I’ve been holding and you are not allowed to interrupt me. You get it?” Kou opened his mouth, but the other didn’t let him pronounce one single word. “You are an idiot."

 

“What?” Kou looked at him surprised.

 

“No interruptions,” he ignored Kou’s reaction and continued. “Yeah, you are an idiot and I want to punch you in the face like I never did before. What were you thinking? The doctor said that you must’ve been in pain for a long time now-” the way he was talking was starting to break his heart. “Fuck, Kou, do you know how much I’ve been worried?”

 

The boy averted his eyes. He didn’t want to answer that.

 

“You always had this stupid habit,” he murmured. “Always hiding stuff and refraining yourself to not burden anyone… God, how I hate this… and you know that."

 

Of course he knew. In fact, that wouldn’t be the first time they talked about that. Still, he always saw his own problems as stupid thoughts that should be buried in the deepest parts of his mind… even when he couldn’t handle them anymore, he wouldn’t talk to anyone unless they found out themselves.

 

“I want you to get better” he looked at Daisuke. “You need to get better” his shoulders dropped, his sad tone and the way his eyebrows frowned made Kou feel even worse. “You can’t leave, you understand me? Promise me.” his desperate gaze met Kou’s eyes and the boy finally talked.

 

“I can’t,” his voice was no more than a weak whisper. “I’m sorry."

 

He wasn’t listening to Daisuke’s words anymore. He was crying so much that even his toes were hurting. 

 

Why?

 

Why was he sick?

 

He was young. He liked basketball. He liked his house. He liked his friend. 

 

Why should he leave now when everything was starting to feel okay?

 

“Kou?” 

 

It was starting, wasn’t it? He thought while screams surrounded him that maybe he could have done something that would have avoided all of this. 

 

But again. Nobody would really miss him. Besides, he was a loser - maybe that’s why he hated so much to lose a basketball match - and who really cared about a loser? That’s it.  _ Nobody. _

 

Oh, was that the time when your life just passes before your eyes and shit feels like a movie? Maybe it was. 

 

Funny how Daisuke was in ninety percent of all of those memories.

 

_ Maybe he would miss him. _

 

Well. That didn’t matter anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it.


End file.
